


变猫记

by amlzwo



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlzwo/pseuds/amlzwo
Summary: 瓦龙猫化后——
Relationships: Valmont/Jackie Chan
Kudos: 3





	变猫记

**Author's Note:**

> 两年前的存个档

猫的舌头上果然有倒刺。  
这是成龙被瓦龙舔脸的时候，唯一的感受。  
瓦龙已经半猫化了，瞳孔像猫一样竖了起来，两颗虎牙变得尖锐了不少，每次他和瓦龙接吻的时候，都要小心翼翼地不要被刮破嘴唇。瓦龙的耳朵也发生了变化，毛茸茸的棕黄色猫耳在白发中不时地轻微抖动，让成龙忍不住上手捏一捏——触感不错。  
这时，瓦龙就会转头盯着他，直到他讪讪地松开手，挠着后脑勺说抱歉，瓦龙才有了反应。  
他倏地将成龙扑倒，动作快到连成龙都没看清他是何时动作的，接着，他将双手搭在成龙肩上，就像是猫咪向主人撒娇一样，用脸蹭着成龙的脸。随后，成龙便被他用有些粗糙的舌头舔舐着脸，从下巴到嘴唇，不痛，反而有些酥酥麻麻的舒服感。  
成龙也不知道自己怎么就抱着瓦龙的腰了，不过瓦龙的身材很好，腿长腰细，如果不是外面的一层西装布料挡着，或许能摸到腹部结实的肌肉。  
瓦龙似乎看出了他心中所想，停下了为成龙“洗脸”的举动，坐直身子，居高临下地看着被他压在身下的成龙。  
他用右手扯了扯领带，左手握着成龙搭在他腰侧的手，轻笑一声：“成龙先生，做人要诚实一点。”  
他的手指勾着领带，用力一扯，衬衣上的纽扣全都噼里啪啦地弹了出来，有些弹到成龙的脑门上，疼得成龙收回手直揉自己的脑门。可是又有一只手伸过来，握着他的手贴到了一处温热的肌肤上。光滑而有弹性的肌肤令他忍不住多摸了两下，耳边传来瓦龙忽然变得沉重的气息，他的手不由地僵在那里，不敢动弹。  
瓦龙却毫不客气地把他的手往下拽，直到他的手包裹住裤中早已挺立的阴茎，瓦龙才再次倒在他身上，蹭着他的肩头发出几声含糊不清的声音。  
然而成龙听得清楚，那分明就是猫咪舒服的时候发出的呼噜声。他的手掌握着瓦龙的阴茎缓缓地按揉着，偏头看到瓦龙舒服地眯起眼，忍不住笑出声：“小猫咪好乖好乖呀。”  
他见瓦龙撩起眼皮瞥了他一眼，便改口道：“大猫、大猫……”  
瓦龙轻哼了一声，撩起成龙的衣服将头钻了进去，一口咬在了他的胸前，舔弄着乳头，成功地让不停念叨着自己的衣服的成龙闭上了嘴。  
舌头上的倒刺随着舌头的摆动在敏感的乳头上摩擦，没多久那里就红肿起来。轻轻一碰，成龙就会忍不住抱着胸前那颗不停耸动的脑袋，嘴里说着“别碰那里”，胸脯却又挺起来，似乎要主动往瓦龙那里送。  
瓦龙却不理会他，继续往下挪动脑袋。舌尖划过他的腹肌，正欲沿着人鱼线往下，却被布料挡住。瓦龙伸手一划，锋利的指甲便将那些布料变为碎片。  
目睹了一切却来不及阻止的成龙大叫了一声：“我的裤子！”  
“现在是担心你的裤子的时候吗？”瓦龙说着，右手一把抓住他的阴茎，揉捏几下，顶端便不断地吐出许多津液。他又加了句称呼：“成龙先生。”  
一股快感直冲脑门，让成龙哆嗦了一下。他咬着牙，虚握着瓦龙的右手手臂，想要他再动作几下，又有点担心他没收回去的指甲伤到自己。  
瓦龙将手松开，与他十指相握，换了只手握住了阴茎的根部。他低下头，轻舔了一下顶端，舌头上的倒刺像密密麻麻的刷子一样刷过那里。成龙浑身一颤，紧咬着的牙关泄出一句低沉的呻吟。瓦龙没有停顿，张嘴便将阴茎含了进去。成龙瞬间弹坐起来，手放在瓦龙的头发上想让他吐出来，但身下传来的阵阵快感却不允许他这么做。  
一时间，他只好用手指缠绕着瓦龙的白发，好以解除内心的不适。瓦龙的头发又长又柔顺，成龙很喜欢玩弄那头白发，只是这件事，连瓦龙都不知道。他梳弄着已经变得凌乱的长发，顺手将皮筋解了下来。霎时间，白发纷纷垂落下去，挡在瓦龙的脸颊两侧。  
毛茸茸的耳朵动了动，瓦龙含着他的东西不便抬头，只是抬眸看了他一眼。瓦龙用舌头沿着柱身舔舐，左手在根部的囊袋处刮弄了几下，就让成龙收紧了搭在他头上的手。他接着将阴茎含得更深，卖力地用舌头与上颚挤压它。顶端被挤压出更多的津液，混合着瓦龙的唾液，从直挺挺的柱身流下。  
瓦龙吐出阴茎，活动了一下有些酸痛的下颚，看了眼有些失神的成龙，再次将阴茎含入口中。这次，他只是将顶端含了进去，舌尖伸入小孔处捣弄着，如愿以偿地听到头顶上发出的呻吟。成龙的左手用力握着瓦龙的右手，右手在他的头顶上抓着他的白发，咬着自己的嘴唇，克制着自己的右手不要往下压，却在瓦龙含着他的顶端一吸时，瞬间破功。他的阴茎在瓦龙的口中抖动了几下，他想扯开瓦龙时已经来不及了，一股股精液射在了瓦龙的口中。  
瓦龙起初被呛了一下，后面便调整了一下角度，以便更好地接住精液。直到他结束射精，瓦龙才松口，乳白色的液体顺着他伸出的艳红色舌尖流了下来，低落在成龙的下身，滑进臀缝。瓦龙用手引着那些精液到达目的地，手指在穴口打着圈儿。他舔了一圈自己的上唇，轻笑：“像牛奶。”  
成龙看着他的动作，脑子像是被轰炸了一样，就只记得他鲜红的舌尖和像猫一样狡黠的眼神。他情不自禁地凑上前，亲吻着瓦龙的嘴唇。  
瓦龙揽着他换了个姿势，让他跪坐在自己的身前，臀部却是悬空着的。他的舌头与成龙的互相纠缠着，啧啧水声伴随着唾液流露出来，后穴中的手指已经增加到第三根了。一条银丝从两人分离的舌尖扯出，瓦龙蹭了蹭成龙的脸颊，抽出手指，还未等他做好准备，便一下顶了进去。  
成龙扬起头，露出了上下滚动的喉结，被瓦龙一口叼住。瓦龙的阴茎在他的身下不停地顶弄着，后穴的嫩肉被不断地拉扯着，露出来的部分已经变得艳红无比，稍微一碰就能让他颤抖不停。瓦龙的双手也没闲着，一只手撸动着他的阴茎，另一只手按压着他的会阴部。成龙的腰抖得不像样，下身又酸又爽，自己也不由自主地摆动了起来。  
瓦龙压着他的大腿顶弄了一会儿，突然把阴茎抽了出来，发出了啵的一声。成龙缓过神来，有些疑惑地看向瓦龙，却发现他的身后多了条棕黄色的尾巴正一摆一摆的。成龙还在为这一发现感到惊奇，就被瓦龙翻了个身压在地上。阴茎从身后顶了进来，正好撞到了前列腺的位置，撞得成龙腰一酸，整个身子都要趴伏下去，却被瓦龙从后面一揽，后颈处也随之一痛，整个人便被固定在原地无法动弹。  
成龙用头抵着手臂，后颈被带有倒刺的舌头舔舐着，每一下伴随着身后的撞击都让他有不同的感受，到后面，他甚至觉得体内滚烫的阴茎上也都布满了倒刺，扯着他的肉进出。  
瓦龙叼着他的后颈，从喉间发出了呼噜的声音，动作更加迅速猛烈，一下下撞在能令成龙疯狂的位置。成龙终于忍受不住，反手抓着瓦龙的手臂想叫他慢一点，出口的却是不成调的呻吟。  
瓦龙的手从他的腰侧滑向阴部，此时的他身体敏感得很，只是稍微一碰，他便呻吟着射了出来。后穴在射精的状态下不停地收缩，瓦龙掐着他的腰，抽插几下，便将阴茎深深地插入后穴中，眯着眼，尾巴在身后竖得笔直。成龙只觉得高潮过后，后穴又有一股液体迸发出来，炸得他脑中一片空白。  
射完精，瓦龙才松开嘴，成龙的后颈上已经有了一圈泛红的牙印。他趴在成龙身上，尾巴在身后轻快地摆动着，脸上满是发泄过后的惬意。他舔舔手指，野兽一般的瞳孔泛着笑意：“多谢款待，成龙先生。”


End file.
